


Run For Your Life

by Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, Fire, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow/pseuds/Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can’t hear a heartbeat; he can’t hear anything besides the snapping of the flames and the creaking of the unstable house. He can’t hear Stiles but he can smell Stiles and his room and it’s all burning but the realization that Stiles is dead and he can’t even get his body hits him and Scott crumbles in the burning room. He’s lying on the floor, desperate to hear Stiles move or talking or just anything to assure him that Stiles is alive. <br/>Stiles needs to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run For Your Life

They had years of friendship and so many stories and connections that most people would never be able to comprehend. They faced everything together; always knowing that they would have each other to depend on and face any obstacle with. That idea had been tested time and time again and they always made it through. They made it through high school, girls, friends and ex-friends, sports and popularity, supernatural and normal days and nothing could break them. They’ve always had each other’s backs and always would.

Scott became a werewolf, cool, Stiles just started to prepare and study up on whatever he could and stuck around. Stiles falls in too many near death experiences, it didn’t matter because Scott would always come after to save him or find him and God help whatever stood in his way. It was almost oxymoronic; they were each other’s strength and weaknesses. People knew who and what to threaten to get what they needed. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves. If one of them fell the other would soon be following. 

It happened so suddenly.

Scott was talking with Isaac about the new alpha pack and the threat they would pose when they smelled it.

Fire.

Of course, curiosity got the better of them and they began to follow the scent, but soon it went from tracking to terror in almost an instant as Scott realized where they were going. Scott sprinted towards the fire; he fought off the nausea and dread that was building up. Isaac could have been calling for him but he wasn’t sure, he had to get to Stiles as quickly as possible. 

He came up to the Stilinski house and froze. It was up in blazes. Stiles’ house was on fire. Scott looked around to try and find either Stilinski; they had to be out here. He knew they were heavy sleepers but they couldn’t have fallen asleep already, not with the Sheriff’s new cases and Stiles caffeine and sugar addiction.

He noticed Derek crumpled on the ground staring and shaking and there was shock written all over him with glassy eyes and Boyd is anchoring him to the real world. Erica’s crying next to them she’s wailing and it hurts Scott’s ears. He met Boyd’s eyes and there’s pain in them and Scott doesn’t hesitate he runs towards the burning house and around towards where Stiles’ window is, not even hesitating as he climbs up the tree and leaps into Stiles’ room. 

The ceiling’s collapsed in his room and Scott can’t take it. It smells so much like Stiles’ and smoke and burning and this is his best friend and he can’t find him or see him and there’s so much ash and smoke and he can’t see anything but he can tell so much is already burned to a crisp and the room is almost unrecognizable. Scott can’t hear a heartbeat; he can’t hear anything besides the snapping of the flames and the creaking of the unstable house. 

He can’t hear Stiles but he can smell Stiles and his room and it’s all burning but the realization that Stiles is dead and he can’t even get his body hits him and Scott crumbles in the burning room. He’s lying on the floor, desperate to hear Stiles move or talking or just anything to assure him that Stiles is alive. 

Stiles needs to be alive.

He’s barely aware of Isaac gripping his shoulders shouting ‘We need to go’ before he basically carries Scott away from Stiles’ room, out of the still burning house. 

He doesn’t even notice Isaac; Allison’s now there and they’re both patting him down and telling him to roll and he barely registers that he was on fire too but he’s already healing so it doesn’t matter.

Nothing matters.

His best friend is gone.

He can’t be gone.

Everything’s so silent and it’s deafening and terrible because Stiles is the one that fills up the silence. There’s not supposed to be silence but all Scott can see is that he’s holding Stiles’ lacrosse jersey and it’s a bit singed but mostly still intact and it smells like Stiles and when Stiles comes back he’ll give him his jersey cause Stiles is so proud of it and he’s going to be thankful Scott grabbed it. Scott doesn’t know when or how he grabbed it but Stiles won’t care and neither does Scott.

Unexpectedly, Lydia’s there and she’s shaking Scott demanding to know where Stiles is and even Jackson looks shocked and scared. Scott normally would comment on Jackson’s expression but he can’t seem to form words. The smoke stung his eyes and he’s tearing up and coughing and someone’s rubbing his back and he’s clinging to Stiles’ jersey because he’ll want it back. Stiles has surely heard about the fire and so has his dad because he’s the sheriff and he hears everything and Stiles is nosy and knows everything and they’ll be there soon. 

His mom is suddenly there and she’s holding him and crying and squeezing him and praying and Scott doesn’t like to see her this way so he wraps his arms back around her and tries to comfort her but he feels like he can’t speak or do anything but hold his mom. She’s really shaking because he can feel it and it’s shaking him and she’s rocking him back and forth and kissing his head and stroking him and everyone’s crying and he knows Stiles and his dad will be upset because they just lost a lot of memories and their house and it’ll be hard for them at first but Scott and him mom will let them stay at their house.

His mom is trying to get his attention and Scott’s trying to listen to her but she’s just mouthing words and he can’t read lips so he just shakes his head and he feels like he’s falling apart. He feels sick like he just to the bite again and his body doesn’t fit right and he’s uncomfortable with every little thing. 

It’s freezing out here and all Scott wants to do is go wait inside Stiles’ room cause at least it’s warm in there and he wants to be in there where it smells like Stiles and where he can be with his best friend.

He moves out of his mom’s arms and she’s struggling not to let him go but he’s stronger and persistent and eventually he struggles to get to his feet. He looks up at where Stiles’ room would be and he staggers toward it, Stiles’ jersey still in a death grip. He stumbles a bit and he can hear muffled voices and they really need to speak up and speak clearer if they want him to listen. But he has to get to Stiles’ room. 

All at once, there’s a great force that hits him and he’s on the ground, fighting to get up and get to Stiles’ room. He has to go in there. He’s got to be with Stiles. He needs his best friend. He’s fighting whatever is on top of him because he needs to be in there, so why won’t they just understand that? 

Anger is tearing him up and it feels like his first full moon again, but Stiles isn’t there to help him, but Stiles will know what to do. Scott just has to get to him. He’s fighting so hard to get to Stiles but this object keeps forcing him down and he’s fighting, he’s fighting as hard as he can and eventually he feels himself changing and his wolf is coming out because he has to get to Stiles but something, someone’s preventing him. He turns and growls at the people holding him back. He manages to get up and stands away from those people, whoever they are; he doesn’t care he just has to get to Stiles. Everything’s burning and these people look like they’re going to try and stop him again. He roars at them and sees them flinch and some even back away.

But,

He catches the sight of his mom and she’s bawling and that shouldn’t happen. Scott feels torn, Stiles or his mom? He needs them both; they’re the only people he truly has. He feels himself calm down as he anchors himself to the two most important people to him. He walks over towards his mom and gently grabs her face in his hands explaining in a soothing voice that he’ll be right back he’s just going to go get Stiles.

He’s turning to leave when his mom grabs his wrist, sobbing his name. Scott looks at her and she’s crying, harder than he’s ever seen him cry and she’s begging him not to go. 

He openly questions her and she flinches and her lip trembles and she’s crying again and Scott doesn’t want to see that so he embraces her and tells her that everything will be alright before he pulls away. But she won’t let him go and he’s already caused her enough trouble for her, so he tries to simply explain that if he goes to get Stiles it will be better for everyone. 

Apparently, she doesn’t understand though because she’s grasping on to him for dear life and disagreeing and telling him how much she loves him and how proud she is of him and how he can’t leave her.

Scott looks her in the eye and simply asks for why he can’t go get Stiles. 

She looks so upset before she takes a deep breath and says, ‘because he’s dead’. 

Scott’s world goes black and he can’t comprehend anything. 

It can’t be true. 

Stiles has to be alive.

But Scott knows deep down that it is. His mom’s right.

Stiles is gone. 

He’s gone and it’s all Scott’s fault. He couldn’t save his best friend.

The world around him comes back and he’s numb to the crunching of his knees against the hard ground as he sobs into his hands. He feels his mom wrap her arms around Scott and he clings to her for dear life. He’s openly bawling into his mother’s arms. 

His best friend is dead. 

His best friend is dead. Stiles is dead. 

He’s dead and gone and Scott can’t do anything about it.

He’s barely aware of the fact that his claws have come out and is ripping the back of his mom’s shirt as he holds on to her and digs into his, what he’s sure, now bleeding palms. 

Stiles is dead and Scott, with all his new werewolf ability couldn’t save him. 

Scott holds his mom with all his strength and if he’s squeezing her too tightly she’s not complaining; she just holds him just as tightly. They’re suffocating each other but it’s what they need right now.

Stiles, oh God, and the Sheriff. They’re both gone.

His best friend and the closest thing he had to a good father. Both of them are gone. 

He’s seen Derek. He knows. Scott’s never going to get over this.

He doesn’t want to. He wants to die.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when your best friend is miles and miles away and you're playing the son "Run For Your Life" by the Fray and then you see a post about how no one can really relate to Derek on Tumblr and combine those through it in the quick fic oven and you get this  
> I wanted to explore Scott and Stiles friendship as well as a relation to Derek.


End file.
